


Robbie Will Sort Him Out

by PatPrecieux



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mention of child molestation by clergy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: James loses his faith in all but one thing, Robbie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> James breaks a case that shatters his world. Robbie will sort things, IF he can find his lover.
> 
> The mention of molestation is a brief sub-plot, but please be aware if this is troubling for you.

Robbie will sort him out.

 

The first time Inspector Robert Lewis heard that phrase, he was grateful. The jealous, murderous college cleaner had the gun under her chin threatening suicide when Sergeant James Hathaway had risked his life to save her.

 

Shaken to his core, James was mute as his governor led him away. Over his shoulder, Lewis heard Laura Hobson softly warn off the others with "Robbie will sort him out."

 

Lewis had indeed done just that. He hadn't been cross with his young partner, but had gently reprimanded Hathaway for bring reckless. James had been unapologetic.

 

"Sir she would have killed herself."

 

Lewis had bristled at that, "Better her dead than you Sergeant."

 

"Surely you can't mean that Sir. Suicide is a mortal sin."

 

"Hathaway man, she's a murderer, so much for sin."

 

"With respect, Sir, God will forgive murder but not suicide."

 

It was that exchange that revealed how deeply faith was ingrained in James Hathaway's mind and heart. Lewis had smiled grimly later as he christened them the Atheist and the God Botherer.

 

Later they had been dubbed the Dynamic Duo, by Chief Inspector Jean Innocent, and the Old Geordie and the Posh Tosser by those less kind and more envious of their professional success.

 

All of this had been before the two men, who were like a warm lager paired with a chilled champagne, had gone from workmates, to flatmates to lifemates. Each transition had seemed natural and without doubt.

 

A fire in James building, "Damn," Robbie had groaned,"what is it with you and fire lad?", had moved James to Lewis' flat. After that, the next step appeared inevitable.

 

Robbie had undergone his own existential crisis on James' behalf. He would rather cut his throat than hurt his Sergeant. But the lanky blond had pointed out that love was God's gift to man. Who were they to reject it.

 

~~~***~~~

 

The prisoner transfer to London was only to keep Lewis away for a few hours. Early morning departure, speedy Oxford to London train, maybe a plowman's lunch and then back on the train. Plenty of time to sign out with James, grab a pint and then home.

 

Thankfully, the terror alert had been unfounded, but the trains were delayed, schedules snarled and nerves frayed. Lewis hadn't thought much when he couldn't reach James. The phone lines were jammed and overloaded. So, he set his sights on getting back to Oxford as quickly as possible.

 

Climbing off the train, Robbie prepared himself to be chided by his cheeky lover. Lewis had always been the one adamant about abuse of their badges for personal gain. Now, he'd done just that. Used his warrant card to boot some pompous prick of a businessman out of first class and off the train. Don't rile Inspector Lewis after a long day.

 

James would be at the flat by now, so Lewis grabbed a cab and was soon turning the key in the lock. He was greeted by darkness and silence broken only by Monty's plaintive howls of hunger.

 

"Well old son, suppose I guessed wrong. Our James must still be at the station, otherwise you'd be full and sleeping in his lap. I'll get your dinner and then call your best friend. I rescued you, but you love him better. Don't tell, but me too."

 

~~~***~~~

 

The front seat of the patrol car was closing in on Robbie like iron bars. Before they even came to a stop, he jumped out and was headed into the nick. Jean Innocent was waiting inside the door.

 

"Robbie, let's go to my office where we can talk quietly."

 

"I'm not bloody interested in a quiet talk in your office or anywhere else! Where is James?"

 

At this point, Laura and Alan Peterson rounded the corner coats at the ready headed out for the night. Laura spoke soothingly, "Robbie just please let's go to Jean's office. James would be mortified to find us talking about him in the lobby."

 

"For that reason only, fine! No stalling though, I want facts now!"

 

Lewis had never been a fan of Petersons, but he was good to Laura, and right now she had a death grip on his hand. Jean, more worrying, seemed ill at ease and anxious.

 

"Talk and talk fast ma'am, or I'm going to start breaking things."

 

"Yes, Robbie of course. I had no idea you would be detained in London, so I assumed you would be back to go with James to the follow-up interview with the priests."

 

Robbie's hands closed into tight fists, "What's happened?"

 

Alan took a step forward, "Look mate..."

 

"For Laura's sake Peterson, I'll keep me head, but stay back man!"

 

Innocent swallowed hard, "James went to the parish and the Monsignor was stalling the interviews. Left alone for a moment, James went back to the rectory and he found, he saw..."

 

"Ma'am are you telling me James witnessed a crime?"

 

"Rape and sodomy Robbie. The children were mercifully drugged with something the lab is looking into. James arrested both priests and the Monsignor who, it appears, was procuring the children for all of them."

 

Laura cleared her throat, "I spoke to James after. He seemed fine Robbie. Then without a word, he just walked out."

 

Robbie jumped to his feet, "And all of you let him?! Knowing how this case's been wearing on the lad, haunting him. No one tried to stop him, no one gave a toss when you realized he'd gone off on foot?! Bloody hell!"

 

"Christ Lewis," Alan shrugged, "we thought he left the car for you to go home in. Figured he'd be in search of a stiff shot of whiskey.  
You more than anyone knows he's a big boy."

 

If Peterson hadn't meant offense, it was too bad. The next moment, he was on the floor looking up. Lewis had only dealt him an opened handed slap, a fist might have loosened his pristine dental caps.

 

"Inspector Lewis, I understand your concern, but there can be no more of this."

 

Looking at his boss with open anger he hissed, "THIS is a waste of me time, ma'am. I'm going to do what should have been done straight away, look for James. You'd best pray he's alright. If he's hurt, there's me waiting to deal with all of you. When I do find him MA'AM, we'll both be taking some time off the roto. That's not a request."

 

Laura reached out for him, "Robbie, we didn't think. With James, it's always you who sorts things."

 

"Weren't here was I? And none other could be arsed to care. Brilliant! Might think about that when you try to sleep tonight."

 

Jean picked up her phone, "I'll authorize a citywide search Robbie."

 

"Bit late innit, but go on. Do your worst, meanwhile, I'll find my James."

 

~~~***~~~

 

Robbie started with the obvious, the public houses they favored, the libraries James adored, even the parishes where Hathaway's band practiced and performed. Lewis felt sick. Before, he would have looked to the churches first, but after today. James must be crushed.

 

The accusations had been investigated thoroughly, and James had been so sure the two young priests were blameless. They were about the same age as Hathaway, and had even sat in on some of the band's impromptu sessions. Lewis was beyond sure that the Monsignor, who had even taught James at Seminary, was never remotely on his Sergeant's radar. Then to see the act himself...

 

Reluctantly, Lewis stopped for a quick sandwich and coffee. Constant checks with Innocent and the man posted at their flat proved fruitless. Forcing down the food and gagging on the bitter coffee, Robbie racked his brain.

 

His mind raced over hundreds of conversations. "God won't mind. Shoes and musicals, or girlie mags and Yorkie bars. Thank goodness we found each other Sir. You're not listening to me! Something wasn't right. I rowed a bit."

 

The plate and mug hit the café floor and shattered to bits. Dammit how could it have taken him this long to see it. Stupid sod! He was out the door as a light sleet began to fall.

 

~~~***~~~

 

James couldn't wipe the scene from his mind. The two priests in their cassocks for Christ's sake, defiling those two beautiful children as if it was their God given right. He had little memory of the actual arrests or returning to the station. Robbie had trained him so well, he had operated on instinct alone.

 

Vaguely, he recalled speaking to someone. Innocent, Laura it didn't really matter. All that DID matter was his penance. He had turned a blind eye to the facts in favor of his religious fervor, and how many "lambs" had suffered because of his faith in the church?

 

Hathaway didn't remember going to the Cherwell, finding a scull, or starting to row. His coach on the rowing team had told them, "If it doesn't hurt, you aren't doing it right." He would do it right, and he would make it hurt.

 

Robbie didn't bother to search the Thames. James' time at Cambridge had put him off the "to the manor born" posh rowing clubs. The Sergeant favored the common man's atmosphere of certain sections of the Cherwell where a rower could go unmolested for hours. Lewis turned the car, and floored the gas.

 

The sleet was coming down steadily when Robbie finally spotted the single-man scull slicing through the water. Skidding to a stop, Lewis left the car and ran down the bank to the water. Calling proved useless, James was in a fog. Then an idea came.

 

Sitting down by the edge, Robbie grabbed his leg and cried out, "James, it's Robbie. I fell and hurt me leg lad. Please, I need help James. Please luv, help me, HELP ME!"

 

Hathaway's head snapped up as he stared into the swirling wind. Slowly, he turned the scull towards shore and then stiffly climbed on land. "Robbie, I'm here. I'm coming."

 

With difficulty, Lewis maneuvered both of them to the car. After a few minutes with the heater going full blast, James seemed to come around a bit. He was bewildered as he looked at himself.

 

"Robbie, I was rowing wasn't I? But why am I in my suit, I wore this to work today. We're both wet and I'm cold. My hands hurt, why do my hands hurt Robbie?"

 

Lewis pulled the younger man's hands into the beam of the dome light. "Oh pet, you rowed so long you've worn blisters. Your palms are bleeding. Let's get you home luv, where we'll both be warm and dry. I'll see to your hands and Monty will rub your tired legs."

 

Teeth chattering James slurred, "Only Monty?"

 

"Might be persuaded meself lad. Home for us."

 

~~~***~~~

 

Finally warm and dry, James sat like a stone while Robbie bandaged his lover's hands. "You're alright canny lad. Be sore a few days, but no real harm done." Lewis kissed each hand in turn. "James, luv, talk if you want or we'll sit quiet. Your choice."

 

The gentle touch and soft tone were too much and the tears began. "It's my fault Robbie. Those poor children suffered that because of my blind faith. I should have seen, I could have stopped them before."

 

The older man cradled James tall body as if he were a toddler. "Tisn't your fault James. Your naught ta blame for any of it. You have your faith lad, it's true, but it's not blind. No way were you meant to know the Monsignor was the "ringleader" as it were."

 

"I ignored warning signs because they were "men of God", I failed those children."

 

"You went back to that parish in spite of your faith because you felt something wasn't right, luv."

 

"How can you know that Robbie?"

 

"Because I know you James Hathaway, and you saved those kiddies and who knows how many others. That's not a fail pet, that's your faith guiding you in the right direction."

 

"I can't unsee the abomination in that room. How do I live with that?"

 

Robbie kissed him tenderly, "Best as you can pet. Remember, they'll never hurt another child ever again because of you. Most of all, remember how precious you are to me and how much I love you, my sweet sweet James."

 

"How did you find me? I didn't even know where I was myself, it was like being in a daze."

 

"Don't tell me Sergeant, but I like to think that God of his staged a divine intervention. Came to me in a flash, like that burning bush, only it was a stale sandwich and bad coffee."

 

That brought a weak smile, "God, the God you don't actually believe in, led you to me via bad food and vile coffee?"

 

"Maybe it was indigestion lad, but the thought just popped inta me thick skull and wouldn't leave off. Not going ta count your God as a friend, but, with time, I might be convinced to consider him an acquaintance."

 

"That would count as a win in my reckoning, Sir. I can't abide the idea that we would be separated beyond this life."

 

Lewis held James tightly in his arms and sighed, "Not to worry luv. Now that your God and I are on speaking terms, I figure we can discuss things. Any troubles rear their ugly heads and I'll deal with them. Canny lad, Robbie will sort him out."

**Author's Note:**

> When we are lost in a sea of grief, love is our safe harbor, our port from the storm.


End file.
